


"I was there first!"

by sensalito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/sensalito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, but, seriously? What was his life?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I was there first!"

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be in second chapter.

Things had been hectic in Beacon Hills since the wolves were back. But, surprisingly, the thing that shocked Stiles the most wasn't the existence of supernatural creatures, nooo, it was how his view of Derek changed when the packs merged.

One minute Derek was the enemy, and the next he was his Alpha. Welp.

It felt a bit like pushing a light switch if he thought about it.

And the thing is, he wasn't the only one to feel the change: Derek had too, suddenly looking at him in a new light, there was less contact which made Stiles feel a bit disappointed for some reason, and also less death treats which Stiles was grateful for at least. And the rest of the pack had also felt the shift. They treated him in a different way, somehow. More...respectful almost.

And then he had been kidnapped. Yeah, surprising, huh? Not. So, he had been kidnapped and held captive for about three days at the border of the Hale territory somewhere in the forest by an [Äbädä](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%84b%C3%A4d%C3%A4) of all things. Not that the thing wanted to hurt him, oh no, she was really kind and fed him good little home prepared recipes and all and, more importantly, was  _in love with him._

__What the fuck was his life, seriously?

He had met her in the forest and hadn't even freaked out at all, she looked a bit like his Gram, who he loved deeply, he hadn't even understood what she wanted because she talked in a different langage but she was making frantic motions with her hands which he translated by "I'm an old lady and I need the help of a young strong handsome boy like yourself because my cat got stuck in a tree just this way". He had followed her. And then kept confined in a tree. For three days. Sometimes, he questionned Scott's intellectual influence, to be honest, no way had he been that naive before meeting him.

Papa Wolf a.k.a Derek hadn't been happy with that turn of event however and on the third day he came barging in the tree, teeth and claws out and had  _growled._ The gentle spirit had been unimpressed, and had scowled fiercely until Derek had put the door back up. But then they had a "talk" or at least a staring contest which may have involved mind reading/telepathy because, really, were their looks that eloquent that they had settled who got to keep Stiles by glaring at each other for _hours_? No, okay, it had only been a few minutes but seriously the atmosphere had been so tense, it had felt  _so long_. And _silent._

Stiles had felt a bit like they were pissing on him. It was a game of "I was there/had it/saw it first!" No, but seriously, did he look like a piece of land you needed to mark? He wasn't an object, God!

Ten minutes later and they were done though. Apparently Derek had won (why was he not surprised?) and got to go home and take a shower because hell, home cooked meals were indeed very good but no bathroom? Never will he ever help an old lady in the forest, okay?! Never. They had to treck half the forest before reaching the road and Stiles hadn't made two steps out of the tree before he was thrown over a strong shoulder and taken at full speed towards the thickest part of the forest which was  _in the opposite direction of the road, dammit Derek where are you going?!_

Hale mansion. Of course. Ugh. There were no fonctionning bathroom there. This meant no shower. This also meant no changing his clothes. And also no real toilet. He maybe whimpered a little. Perhaps it was more of a manly whine? Yeah, of course it was.  _Ugh._ The more they treated him like a Disney Princess, the more he sounded like one.  _Derek may be some kind of Flynn Rider but I am not actually Rapunzel, okay?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, this should have been a pack fic but then my fingers typed stuff and suddenly I had that. -_- The fuck?


End file.
